


Podfic: Eliot Needs Better Locks

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Multi, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker walks in on Eliot pleasuring himself but doesn't realize. She decides to stay and chat. Eliot isn't happy.</p><p>Written for a prompt: a clueless Parker walks in on Eliot masturbating and doesn't know what's going on so she acts like everything's normal. Originally published on lj.</p><p>Warning: Parker's actions are technically noncon in that she refuses to leave when Eliot wants her to. Non-angsty and cracky; please don't read if you do not like this material treated this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Eliot Needs Better Locks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eliot Needs Better Locks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482422) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



A little something different but yet completely believeable with these characters!

[Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?xabcg450z5x8eee)


End file.
